


Threesome-Charlie/Draco/Harry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie is horny, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Threesome-Charlie/Draco/Harry

Draco and Harry are lying on the couch, they are bored and the movie on tv isn't that great. Draco sighs and let his legs dangle over the armrest of the fauteuil he is sitting in. 

Harry takes this as An opportunity and places his foot on dracos crotch, slowly palming him through the thick fabrick of the jeans Draco is wearing .   
"Harry, really. I know I am handsome But can you not pounce on me every chance you get?" Draco smirks. Harry replaces his foot with his hand as he stands up and Hovers above Draco. 

"Then you shouldnt be so fucking sexy." He growls, and pulls Draco in for a kiss.   
Draco knows he is done for when he feels Harry's hand sliding into his boxers. Harry hums contently as he feels dracos member coming to life.   
"Harry.. hmmm." Draco moaned inside Harry's mouth as they share a filthy kiss. 

"See, you want it." Harry smirks as he pulls off dracos shirt.   
"Fine. I want it." Draco shrugged, not really caring about anything except getting Harry to fuck him, and preferably fast. 

They don't waste much time on foreplay, since they will be receiving guests in an hour or two. Draco wants it as bad as Harry Does. 

Harry shoves Draco onto the couch and slams his cock right home. Draco cries out As Harry is Fucking him rough and hitting his prostate every time. 

What both men didnt expect, was the floo to flare up early. Charlie Weasley Steps into their living room, and Harry and Draco are caught in the act. 

They both look like a deer in headlights. Only they are Humans, and Harry's dick is buried deep in dracos ass. 

"Charlie... It's... It's not what..." Harry stutters. The red haired man just stands there for a moment, his mouth agape in shock by the scène before him.   
"WoW, didnt see this one coming ..." The eldest wealsey Brother stutters."I didnt expect you to have some private time in the Middle of the living room..." 

"Yeah, well... Draco is kind of irresistable."Harry blushes.   
"OH don't put the blame on me Potter, you were the one that started it." Draco throws back.   
" This is so fucking hot." Charlie blurts out. He blushes crimson after those words, But he's clearly aroused. 

Harry and Draco exchange some looks and Harry grins.   
"Well, in that case. Care to join us? We've always wanted to try a threesome." Harry smiles. Charlie cant believe his ears.   
"I would love to join. If you're both comfortable with it."   
"We wouldnt offer if we werent." Draco said, clenching around Harry at the thought of a threesome. Harry moaned. 

"Fuck." Charlie scrambled out of his chlothes and stepped towards the duo."if only you guys knew how often i've dreamt about this."   
The three boys eyed each other, drinking in the sight of each other. Harry smiled when he saw Charlie had scars on his chest too, maybe this would make Draco more comfortable with his own scars too. 

Meanwhile, Charlie doesnt know who to touch first. Both men in front of him are so extremely attractive. He decides to touch Draco first, slapping dracos hand away from his own cock and instantly taking it's place with his mouth, Draco moans, and Harry Starts fucking Draco again. 

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Draco moans. It sounds like music to Charlie.   
"Yeah? You like that, Dray?" Harry asked under his breath.   
"Hmmm, yeah...." Draco felt on cloud nine,   
They went on like that until Draco and Harry Came. Then both boys looked at Charlie.   
"What's up guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" The eldest Weasley Brother blushed.   
"Oh nothing..." Harry grinned. Then he looked at Draco.   
"Why, Draco. Since your name means dragon, think we can handle this dragon tamer?" 

Draco smirks at his boyfriend.   
"The question, love, is if he can handle us."   
Charlie's eyes went big as both boys leaped at him, Draco pulling Charlie's bum against his Groin, while Harry started a filthy kiss with the Red head. 

"We better hurry up." Draco grunted, while rutting against Charlie."our guests Will be here any time."   
"Fine with me. " Charlie said. "I'll take anything you can give me."   
Draco grins at Harry and Harry nods. Draco uses a wandless lubrication spell and slams his cock home in one go. Charlie cries out, But quickly the pleasure takes over from the pain. 

"Fuck, OH... Draco... FUCK YES RIGHT THERE. OOOH." Charlie let's out a rant of swear words as Draco drives straight into his prostate. Harry feels Charlie's grip on his arms tighten, he knew the red haired man wouldnt need much. He started nibbling Charlie's earlobe while his hands trailed over Charlie's cock, pumping slowly. 

Charlie Came with a long and loud moan, Draco following not long after.   
The three men laid down for a second, catching their breath   
Harry mutters a cleaning spell so everthing is cleaned up and they don't have to shower 

Charlie is the first to speak, an enormous smile on his face.   
"That was amazing. I've never Came so hard in my entire life!"   
Draco smiled, obviously proud he delivered Charlie the best orgasm of his life.   
"If you liked me, you should try having Harry fucking you." He said."Harry has the most amazing cock and hips. "   
"Oh sush." Harry said, blushing, while he pulled on his underwear. The other men started dressing up for the party , and when they first guests arrived the leftover sperm dripping into Charlie's and dracos pants was the only sign of what happend only half An hour before. 


End file.
